Singapore (Chole Tan Ching Lan)
Singapore (シンガポール, Shingapōru) is an independent country in Southeast Asia. Basic Infomation Officially: Republic of Singapore Other Names: 新加坡共和国/ 新加坡, Republik Singapura/ Singapura, சிங்கப்பூர் குடியரசு Human Name: Chole Tan Ching Lan Alternet Spelling: Ching Lan, Ching-Lan, Chloe Human/ Country Age: 17/ 1,280 (roughly) Birthday: 9th August (her independence date) Phycial Appereance and Clothes She had long, brown hair that was tied into two low ponytails. Her eyes were large and kind of a soft, hazel nut/amber colour. She also had tanned and soft skin. She wore a dark brown tank top and light green shorts while she walked barefoot. That was before she was found by England. Then, her hair was tied into a long braid. Her eyes remained the same except that it turned into a darker, muddier brown colour. Her skin and everything else stayed the same. Her wardrobe were then changed into a bunch of pure white and blue dresses. During the Japanese Occupation, her hair was cut short(due to a prank she pulled on England before). Her clothes were all thrown away and were replaced by red-based kiminos. She found that her skin had turned paler and softer by that time. In the present, she wears a cropped red tank top with a light-weight grey open jacket over it. She also wears dark-washed demin shorts and pure white ballet flats with beige sockings. She decided to grow her hair back to the original length, around her mid-back and she now lets it loose. Her skin has also gotten tanner and her eyes have been a slightly brighter, redwood brown, with it previously been a Tawny brown. She's short, her height being 143 cm, for her age. But she says that it's good because she's lighter. The male asian countries also agree because it makes it easier for them to carry her home. She is also very flat-chested. She also usually is seen with wide glasses. Personality and Likes She's a fun-love and relaxed person all around. However, she can also be sharp and cunning at times, for example: trying to set her OTPs up. Other than that, she it a country the other countries find hard to hate, even Belarus finds it hard to hate her. With an high level of maturity for her age, the other countries also find it easy to deal with her without starting a war. The problem is that is a little too relaxed at times and loves to complain and pick at little things. Especially when she finds it unfit, convinent or when she feels dead bored. Of course, she can also act like a child sometimes. Like when it comes to games or music. It was not like she is like that at all times. Relationship with Other Countries 'Malaysia' They sort of have a love-hate relationship. They treat each other like siblings, though Singapore sometimes thinks she is too dependent on Malaysia. They merged in 1963, but Singapore was kicked out 2 years later. Now that she's independent, she feels like she's burdening her neighbour. Singapore still relies on Malaysia for natural resources like water as Singapore does not have any natural resources. 'China' China and Singapore are close friends. China can be over-protective to Singapore as it is just a tiny dot on the world map, and very difficult to notice. China feels the need to protect her, no matter what kind of situation she is in. Singapore takes full advantage of this. For example, when she feels that England or France is a threat, she will scream for China and he will be there soon to deal with the problem and beat up France or scold England. 'Hong Kong ' They are very important trade partners with each other since Singapore relies on Hong Kong for majority of her products or everything that is ever made in China. Some people compare Singapore and Hong Kong, but they get along fairly well. 'Japan ' She never really liked him that much because of what he did during World War II, but due to otakus and trading, she has to communicate with him frequently. Either to talk about business deals or an awkward silence as both of them have not forgotten anything from the past. Overall, they have a bumpy relationship with it being like a extreme rollercoaster, but they still count each other as friends. The Commonwealth Nations The commonwealth nations are like a second family to her. They all have the same things to talk about and although she was reluctant to let England rule over her again, she agreed but he promised to her that she would give her all the freedom she wants. She joined in 1965. 'The United States Of America' She likes America in the friendly way, looking up to him and his economy. She even once promised him that if he was to go into debt, she would give him some of her money. Considering their relationship, the Asian countries approve it and sometimes even want them to date. Though, both Singapore and America deny those type of feelings and say that their relationship is purely platonic. Trivia *Her independence from Malaysia is the 9th of August *Her name (Chole) means "blooming young green shoot." 'Blooming' relates to the fact that she is still a young country and is still improving. *Her Chinese name (Ching Lan) means 'beautiful orchid'. This is a reference to the fact that the national flower of Singapore, Vanda Miss Joaquim. It is a hybrid orchid and is very beautiful. *Her eye colour changes depending on what mood she is feeling at the moment. *Although she treats everybody as friends, she holds a grudge towards England, as he was reluctant to give her independence at first. *She is a neat-freak and tries to prevent any mess. *People like to make fun of her name, asking what if the Sumatran Prince, Sang Nila Utama saw a pig instead of a lion. Turing her name into 'Babipura'(Pig City) instead of 'Singapura'(Lion City) (It is said that Sang Nila Utama probably mistaken a tiger for a lion, as there were no lions there, only tigers.) *She and Hong Kong compete over who has the better airport, leaving the other countries alone. So far, Singapore is winning in the argument, as Changi Airport has won "The Best Airport" title for several years in a row.